<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Держи меня за руку только, пожалуйста... by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050534">Держи меня за руку только, пожалуйста...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021'>WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ангел!Кроули, демон!Азирафэль</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если ангел не так прост, как кажется — и первый раз пройдёт совсем не так, как ожидал демон?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Держи меня за руку только, пожалуйста...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все шесть тысяч лет, что они были знакомы и водили свои странные танцы — то ли брачные, то ли просто ритуальные — Азирафаэль был уверен, что Кроули пропадёт без него.</p><p>Хрупкий, нежный, всегда в каких-то светлых хламидах с ниспадающей на них копной рыжих волос, до ужаса нелепый Кроули, который мог попасть под телегу в древнем Риме, на которого обязательно падал камень из раскрошившейся стенной кладки, который как в дурных комедиях поскальзывался на банановой шкурке, оказывался под заснеженным деревом ровно в тот момент, когда с него тяжело взлетала птица — как ему было обойтись без крепкой руки демона, всегда поддерживающей его под локоть? Руки, за которую он хватался на каменистом горном обрыве. Которой отдавал поводья своей лошади. Которая вручала ему спасенные книги. Подавала бокал и мягко забирала все опасные для жизни и телесной оболочки предметы. За которую он цеплялся, переходя шумную лондонскую улицу, широко распахивая свои невозможные почти золотые глазища, полные ужаса и восторга, и шепча это своё неизменное «Да, дорогой».</p><p>Разве можно было оставить его — такого — хоть ненадолго?</p><p>На авиабазе Азирафаэль задыхается от одной только мысли, что сейчас его ангелу предстоит собрать всё своё мужество и ответить своему начальнику, но Кроули вдруг отвешивает издевательский поклон, потом спокойно встречает появление уже его, демона, начальства, а потом всё так же спокойно и сосредоточенно — лишь капелька пота стекает по щеке, да на виске бьётся, пульсирует голубая жилка — останавливает время. В руках у него меч, в золотых глазах спокойная уверенность, он держит за руку Антихриста и, кажется, одним своим видом окончательно утверждает того в мысли, что с Концом Света придется повременить.</p><p>— Ты мне не отец, — разносится над авиабазой мальчишеский выкрик, а потом гораздо более страшный рёв и рык, сбивающий Азирафаэля с ног. Он смотрит, как Сатана проваливается обратно в полыхающий Ад, а потом с удивлением чувствует, как его твёрдо берут за локоть чьи-то пальцы и уверенно тянут вверх.</p><p>— Вставай, Азирафаэль, — произносит Кроули, и демон поражается, сколько, оказывается, спокойствия может быть в этом глубоком голосе. — Пожалуй, нам пора в Лондон.</p><p>Они добираются до квартиры Азирафаэля на случайном ночном автобусе, и ангел впервые оказывается в тех шикарных апартаментах, про которые раньше только слышал от своего друга. «Друга» — усмехается демон, а потом замирает: вся его интуиция, все его инстинкты кричат, что сегодня ночью всё изменится. Они больше не будут друзьями, но станут тем, о чем в глубине души Азирафаэль мечтал с начала времён: любовниками.</p><p>Он представляет, как будет толкаться в мягкую податливую глубину, как вокруг его члена будут сжиматься шелковистые стенки Кроули, как он будет стонать под ним, отдаваться, метаться из стороны в сторону, а его невероятные волосы волной будут лежать на подушках, струиться, свиваться, обязательно лезть в рот при поцелуях, но он ни за что не откажется ни от этого зрелища, ни от этого ощущения.</p><p>Кроули выходит из ванной, куда он, оказывается, успел за это время удалиться.</p><p>Его волосы убраны в строгий хвост, сам он в шелковом хозяйском халате, который совершенно недвусмысленно сползает у него с одного плеча, беззащитно открывая шею и россыпь веснушек на небольшом округлом плече.</p><p>«Я поцелую каждую из них, — думает Азирафаэль, предвкушая и чувствуя, как внизу живота недвусмысленно даёт о себе знать приложенное усилие: член уже стоит крепко и неотвратимо. — А потом укушу каждую. А потом опять поцелую».</p><p>Он идёт за совершенно спокойным Кроули, который так уверенно шествует в его спальню, будто бы бывал здесь всё то неоднократное количество раз, когда демон грезил о нём в пустоте своей роскошной и одинокой квартиры. Ангел идет ровно, не задевает углы и даже не сваливает с подставки огромную вазу, которую обязательно задел бы в любой другой день, если не бедром, то хотя бы рукавом халата. Задел — и неминуемо уронил, даже лёгким и мимолетным прикосновением. Азирафаэля всегда до глубины души поражала эта ангельская энергия разрушения, которой, кажется, был весь пропитан Кроули, несмотря на свою природу.</p><p>На пороге ангел оборачивается, его глаза полны откровенного радостного веселья, и он совершенно точно всё ещё на адреналине минувших событий. Смертельная усталость осталась под струями душа, и сейчас перед Азирафаэлем стоит такой привычный — и, в то же время, такой незнакомый ему Кроули.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — говорит этот Кроули ласково и властно, а потом кладёт одну руку Азирафаэлю на затылок и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Поцелуй этот совершенно собственнический, не допускающий никаких разночтений и такой уверенный, чего демон никак не мог ожидать от вечно нелепого и ищущего его поддержки ангела.</p><p>Язык Кроули хозяйничает у Азирафаэля во рту, и видит Ад — да и Небеса тоже! — им обоим это нравится совершенно в равной степени. Углубляя поцелуй, Кроули одновременно стаскивает с Азирафаэля пуловер, а также толкает к кровати, на которой тот провел столько бессонных ночей, то просто представляя себе нежные и целомудренные прикосновения рука к руке, то яростно дроча и думая о том, с каким наслаждением отодрал бы он это рыжее недоразумение и в каких позах.</p><p>— Погнали? — вдруг раздаётся над ухом весёлый голос, и Азирафаэль с удивлением понимает, что уже лежит на постели, а над ним возвышается Кроули, все время пытающийся убрать за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста и лезущую на глаза прядь волос. Демон не успевает даже ничего сказать, как Кроули, уже успевший полностью избавить его от одежды, но сам отчего-то оставшийся в халате, пусть и совершенно развязанном, раздвигает ему ноги и недвусмысленно греет в пальцах смазку.</p><p>«С собой носил, паршивец!» — восхищается Азирафаэль, пытаясь понять, нравится ему эта новая ипостась Кроули или нет. В него входит один обильно смазанный палец — и почти сразу же следом толкается другой. Азирафаэль выгибается и шипит, Кроули и его пальцы замирают, но потом ангел наклоняется и ласково проводит языком за ухом Азирафаэля, заодно шепча какие-то милые глупости. «Ты такой невероятно милый!» — слышит демон, и хочет привычно возмутиться в ответ, но потом смотрит на плещущееся в глазах Кроули веселое полубезумие и наконец-то принимает эти правила игры: обнимает ангела ногами за бедра, двигается ему навстречу, хватает за плечи и тоже шепчет, шепчет, шепчет в ответ какой-то бесконечный поток любовных признаний.</p><p>«Ты великолепен, ангел! Ты такой красивый! Прекраснее всех, созданных когда-то звёзд!.. Любимый... Да, да, ты невероя-я-я-я...» — последнее слово Азирафаэлю договорить не удаётся, он сбивается на простой и бесконечный то ли стон, то ли скулёж, потому что Кроули размашисто и уверенно вбивается в него: властно, красиво, нежно, быстро, чувственно, умудряясь делать всё это одновременно. Время от времени он опускает голову и пытается то ли поцеловать, то ли укусить его за сосок — почему-то обязательно левый — но проклятая прядь всё время лезет в рот, и Кроули шипит на неё, как на змею, и тяжёлый рыжий хвост тоже перевешивается со спины на плечо, потом сползает вперёд, и Азирафаэль хватает его и тянет Кроули на себя, чтобы быть полностью соединенными, полностью едиными, чтобы между их телами нигде не было ни малейшего просвета. Ангел ездит своим животом по его члену, который уже давно готов ко всем подвигам, но пока просто зажат между ними, однако и от этих простых движений в голове Азирафаэля взрываются те самые звёзды — и созданные когда-то, и которым никогда не суждено воплотиться — а потом Кроули исхитряется просунуть между ними руку и своими пальцами со всей силы впивается в член Азирафаэля: точно так, как всегда хватался за его руку все предыдущие шесть тысяч лет.</p><p>Азирафаэль воет, у него не осталось ни сил, ни эмоций ни на что другое, только на этот вой, исполненный восторга, ужаса, любви и преклонения, он не стыдится этих звуков, понимая, что их виновник правильно и верно поймёт их природу и суть. Кроули целует его в губы, словно собирая эти подвывания, а потом вдруг наклоняется и резко, остро кусает его в шею, оставляя след и совсем не стремясь зализать его следом.</p><p>— Ангел! — наконец снова находит Азирафаэль возможность слов, чувствуя, что близок к оргазму и изо всех сил стараясь сжаться на члене Кроули так, чтобы кончить одновременно с ним. Кроули хрипит, убыстряет темп, старается догнать сам себя рукой, и Азирафаэль понимает, что дошёл до высшей точки, за которой уже никогда и ничего не будет по-прежнему. Он с удивлением чувствует, как кончает сам и твёрдо знает, что именно в то же мгновением внутри него начинает изливаться Кроули: с гортанным стоном, ослабив хватку на его члене и уперевшись лбом ему в лоб, пытаясь снова и снова шептать какие-то любовные глупости.</p><p>Наконец они оба оказываются опустошены настолько, что никакие слова не срываются с их языков, в спальне раздаётся только их тяжелое и рваное дыхание. Кроули скатывается с него, по пути случайно заехав локтём ему под ребро, и Азирафаэль понимает: это снова его ангел, нелепый, растрепанный и цепляющийся за него мертвой хваткой.</p><p>Кроули лежит, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо, у него на лице разлито выражение несказанного счастья, на губах блуждает самая блаженная улыбка, золото глаз полыхает нестерпимым светом.</p><p>— Что это было, ангел? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, и Кроули поднимает на него взгляд.</p><p>— Тебе не понравилось? — спрашивает он, и демон с каким-то странным удовлетворением слышит в его тоне привкус испуга.</p><p>— Я просто не ожидал, что ты так на меня набросишься, — успокаивающе говорит Азирафаэль и целует Кроули куда-то за ухо, не упуская возможности провести языком по той россыпи веснушек на плече, до которой ему пока так и не дали сегодня добраться. Ангел хихикает, а Азирафаэль продолжает с самым серьёзным выражением лица: — Такая животная страсть больше пристала бы мне, чем тебе, не так ли? В какой-то момент я вообще подумал, что не узнаю своего нежного ангела, что мы с тобой поменялись местами.</p><p>Кроули подскакивает на кровати, так что Азирафаэль чудом успевает отшатнуться, чтобы не получить головой в челюсть.</p><p>— Конечно! — восклицает этот растрепанный и вдохновенный ангел. — Поменялись местами!</p><p>Он вылезает из постели и бежит в ванную комнату, халат, все еще висящий на одной его руке, волочится за ним причудливым шелковым хвостом. Азирафаэль смотрит ему вслед, преисполняясь дикой, ничем неукротимой нежности. Ваза у входа в спальню покачивается от пролетевшего мимо рыжего урагана, но удерживается на своей подставке.</p><p>— Посмотри! — Кроули возвращается, вертя в руках кусок бумаги, вылетевший на авиабазе из книги пророчеств Агнессы Псих. — «Выбирай личины с умом!» — читает он торжественно. — Понимаешь?</p><p>Азирафаэль не уверен, что верно понимает ту совершенно безумную мысль, которую пытается донести до него Кроули, но чувствует, что они совершенно точно на правильном пути. В конце концов, хотя бы за одно-единственное повторение того, что только что было в его постели, он готов, если понадобится, подняться на Небеса и настоятельно попросить, чтобы его ангела оставили в покое.</p><p>А ангел сделает то же самое в Аду. Это Азирафаэль теперь знает совершенно точно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true">здесь</a><br/>Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>